


Fall

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: This could have been an amazing day. After all, Kylo had just got free of one his abuser. But it ended up being a catastrophe.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of @hurtkylofest !! I’m so proud of myself for managing to write something every day up until now!!!! Like, even when it’s just 300 words. Because I went every single, in front of my writing machine, got calm, and wrote. And as small as it may seem, I’m very proud :)
> 
>  
> 
> It was going to be much longer when I thought it up, but I ended up writing everything and it wasn’t that long ^^’ That happens ^^

Right when Ren finally had got rid of Snoke, everything had started to collapse around him and everything had crumbled between his fingers.  
  
First, the girl had refused to lead the galaxy with him. He had offered her everything, had shown her he would love and cherish her. He had offered up his heart, and she had refused him.  
His pain, sadness, and anger had been a burning hot turmoil in his chest.  
  
Then, they had competed for the lightsaber and he was quite positive it had been destroyed in the fight. The girl had even kept what was left of it.  
He had been left unconscious on the ground with his broken heart.  
  
Later, he had awakened to Hux’s thoughts of murder.  
Even though he had expected it, Ren couldn’t help but be hurt by the betrayal.  
Hurt had felt like a warm friend, invading his mind.  
  
Hux’s doubts and insubordination had been dealt with, even though he was not acquired to his cause, and may never be.  
He was left with a new title and a bitter aftertaste.  
  
Arriving on Crait, he had been made a fool of by Skywalker’s Force projection, twice.  
A tight ball of frustration had been growing up his throat.  
  
Because of his mistakes, the Resistance had had time to escape.  
Frustration, anger, and helplessness had stiffened his back and shoulders.  
  
When leaving, Skywalker’s projection had left behind the dice of his father.  
The ghost may have only been in his mind, but it didn’t hurt any less.  
  
Today could have been a good day. As it was, it had been disastrous.  
  
And its end saw Kylo broken and sore, his mind burning with anger, frustration, pain, and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
